


what's the story morning glory?

by Claudia_flies



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Las Vegas, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't necessarily have to stay in Vegas...





	what's the story morning glory?

**Author's Note:**

> More Evanstan for the MCU Kink Bingo. Square: Accidental Marriage.
> 
> Zilia and Kajmere are dirty dirty enablers as always.

 

 

Chris wakes up with his mouth full of the edge of a plump hotel pillow.

He groans and buries his face back into the darkness afforded by the pillow, trying to ease the banging headache and shield his eyes from the bright morning light coming in through the open curtains. It doesn’t really work, and he groggily blinks up at the view of the desert he can see through the window.

The first thing he realizes is that he’s not in his own room. His room faces the Strip, he thinks groggily. Some of the clothes strewn on the floor do look like his, but not all of them, and he doesn’t recognize the suitcase sitting in the corner.

He lifts up his left hand to rub at his face, trying to clear his head, and jolts upright when he sees the glint of the gold band on his ring finger. The sitting up turns out to be a bad move as he suddenly and clearly feels his ass, which is on fire. Chris yelps loudly, waking up the person who’s still asleep next to him.

Sebastian jerks up from the pile of sheets and blankets he’d wrapped himself in with a sleepy, confused “wha?”

It’s at this moment that Chris’ brain decides to bring forth a crystal-clear memory of Sebastian hovering over him, sweat glistening on his torso, while Chris chants “yeah, yeah, fuck me! Fuck me right now!” And the slow, aching push of Sebastian’s cock in his ass. The tequila had clearly numbed some of the sensation.

Chris can’t help but blush from the roots of his hair to the top of his bellybutton.

It’s not that he hasn’t had thoughts like that before; Sebastian’s hot, and sweet, and kind, and they’ve known each other for a long time. So what if Chris has sometimes wondered what it would be like to fall on his knees and pull down Sebastian’s superbly tailored fly and take his cock into his mouth. Or wonder how Sebastian would like to decorate the den in his LA place if they both lived there. Or if he would come to Boston for Christmas, if Chris’ mother would like him too.

Sebastian rolls onto his side and to his horror, Chris can see a gold band on his left ring finger too. “Uhhh,” he says intelligently.

They’d had drinks and chicken wings after the final full day at the convention. Hayley had been there too, Agent Carter still a darling of all the fans. Laughing and drinking, and she’d ordered a row of shots. Several times. He’d lost count. Sebastian had egged him on with his New Yorker drawl, giggling and clearly drunk.

Chris has a vague recollection of going to a red brick building sometime in the late evening and handing over his driver’s license. Then things get a bit hazy; he thinks he remembers leaning out of the back window of Hayley’s rental SUV and handing something over. He remembers Sebastian kissing him in the back seat, remembers Sebastian sliding the gold band onto his finger.

With dawning horror, Chris starts to realize that he may have gotten married at a drive-through wedding chapel. In Las Vegas.

His mother is going to kill him.

“Chris?” Sebastian asks groggily. “What are you doing here?” And before Chris can answer, Sebastian’s looking down at himself, frowning in a way that Chris can’t help but think of as cute.

“Why am I naked?”

“Uhhh,” Chris says again, even less intelligently.

“Why are you naked?!” Sebastian asks, his eyes wide and suddenly very awake. With Chris’ vocal cords currently unavailable, he points to Sebastian’s left hand. Sebastian stares at the said hand, and the ring that is still there, for a long-drawn-out moment. His eyes squinting like he’s trying to get something into focus.

“Fuck,” he then says emphatically.

“Yeah,” Chris has to mournfully agree.

“Did we –,” Sebastian starts, his face suddenly flaming. “Did we – god, shit – did we fuck last night?”

Chris nods, and can’t help wincing as he shifts on his seat.

“Oh, shit, Chris, did I, – did I hurt you?” Sebastian scrambles up onto his knees so Chris can see the full spread of his naked body, and he remembers it now. Very clearly. Remembers pulling Sebastian’s t-shirt over his head. Drunkenly giddy with it, running his hands over Sebastian’s chest and his cute peaked nipples. Sloppy, gentle kisses. Laughing into each other’s mouths as they tore each other’s clothes off.

“No, no, Jesus, Seb no!” He shakes his head. “It’s just been a while, yeah?”

Sebastian sits back down but doesn’t look mollified. “You should let me take a look.”

Chris’ dick really likes this particular idea, his belly tightening at the thought of letting Sebastian spread him open. “Okay,” his mouth says without any input from his brain, and then he’s rolling over onto his belly among the rumpled hotel sheets. He hears Sebastian’s sharp intake of breath and then he’s clambering out from under the covers. “Let me just get a washcloth,” Sebastian says while sprinting to the bathroom.

Chris buries his face more deeply into the bed, the skin of his cheeks feeling hot, blushing. The cool air con making the skin on the back of his thighs prickle. He hears the tap running and Sebastian swearing in the bathroom. It’s not long till he’s back on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight.

“Spread your legs a bit,” Sebastian says, and it makes Chris blush even more, if that’s even possible, but he does spread his thighs out, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

Sebastian’s hand sweeps down to his lower back. It’s almost like petting, and Chris finds himself relaxing under the touch. “Good,” Sebastian breathes, voice pitched low, and then in the next moment his hands are spreading Chris’ ass cheeks apart and running the towel down the cleft. Chris sucks in a sharp breath, and not because it hurts.

Sebastian cleans him gently and thoroughly, or at least that’s what it feels like, the cotton feeling rough on the tender skin, and Chris squeezes the fabric of the sheet in his fists, wanting to pant. When he’s done Sebastian throws the towel off the side of the bed and then his fingers are softly stroking over Chris’ sore hole. It makes a frisson of heat run up his spine and Chris feels himself getting hard against the sheets.

“Seb,” he sighs. A warning and a request.

“Does it hurt?” Sebastian asks, and Chris can only shake his head, face still buried in the sheets. He feels raw and tender and flayed open all of a sudden.

“It doesn’t look too bad, no bruising or anything I can see.”

Sebastian moves to shift his hands away and Chris reaches back to grab his wrist, to bring his hands back to his ass.

“Please,” he says and Sebastian runs his fingers gently over his taint. “This okay? You feel good?”

Chris nods again, says “please.” It seems to be the only word his mouth is willing to form right now.

“Okay, okay,” Sebastian’s nodding, and Chris can feel him lying down on the bed between his legs.

Then Sebastian’s mouth is on him, soft and wet, tongue gently flicking over the sore rim of his hole. It feels so good, and Chris tries to spread his legs wider, pulling his knees up on the bed. Sebastian just places a warm hand on his thigh and murmurs “shh, shh,” against Chris’ taint, tongue sweeping over the sensitive skin and root of Chris’ balls.

Sebastian works his hand under Chris’ belly, finding his cock and starting a slow, steady hand job, mouth and tongue still working over Chris’ anus.

“That’s it,” Sebastian encourages, when Chris cries out at the dual sensations wracking his body. He lets himself come, fast and hard, not fighting the feeling. Rutting into Sebastian’s hand and back against his soft, plush mouth.

Sebastian climbs up his body and pulls Chris tightly to his chest, running fingers through the mess that is his morning hair. They lie there, Chris doesn’t know for how long, just holding each other and not saying anything.

Afterwards, Chris pulls Sebastian into the shower with him, ridiculously grateful for the ostentatious Las Vegas hotel bathrooms. The shower cubicle fitting them both in with ease. He jerks Sebastian off under the hot water, slow and long. Listening to the quiet little mewls Sebastian lets out when Chris plays with his foreskin, rubs his thumb over that sensitive slit, feeling the beading of pre-come there. Sebastian comes with a grunt, the water washing the spunk off Chris’ belly as soon as it hits his skin.

They dry off with the big fluffy towels, still not talking, eyes skating over each other like they’re both too afraid to look outright.

Chris knows what they have to do, of course he does. Yesterday was a mistake, a drunken ridiculous mistake, and he hates himself for calling it that. He hates that this is how it happened, he hates that this is the only time he’ll get to have Sebastian. Sweet and kind and better than Chris will ever deserve.

He finds that his phone has died as he fishes it from the pocket of his jeans, the screen black even when he presses the button. Somehow he doesn’t want to check it yet, but he knows that the return to real life is inevitable. Chris pulls on yesterday’s clothing, wrinkling his nose at the cigarette smoke and booze sweats that still cling to the fabric.

When he manages to get the phone back on with the help of a charger borrowed from Sebastian, he’s greeted with a slew of emoji-filled texts from Hayley. She’d been there the night before, had been their witness, he thinks. It had been her car they’d used.

**< How’s first day being MARRIED?!?!>**

**< DEETS EVANS! Is his dick all you hoped and dreamed?!?!!>**

**< TELLLL MEEEEE!!!>**

Chris can almost hear her voice through the screen. The final text was sent only 10 minutes ago with a row of grumpy emojis and pictures of food.

**< Post-wedding brunch today, this is not optional Evans!!!>**

Chris wants to laugh and to cry at the same time. Hayley is a good friend, but right now he wants to wring her neck for letting him do something so monumentally stupid. For letting him get blindingly drunk on tequila, for letting him get married in Vegas, for letting him tell Sebastian how he feels.

“I don’t regret it, you know,” Sebastian suddenly says from behind him. He’s dressed now, in torn jeans and a black t-shirt. There’s a hole in his left white Converse.

“I know we have to get it annulled and all, but I don’t regret it. Marrying you.”

He sounds so sad that Chris has to cross the room and pull him into a tight hug, feel the press of Sebastian’s face into his shoulder. Feel the tight grip of his hands over Chris’ back.

And then, suddenly, it is really that simple. The gold band on his hand, the matching one in Sebastian’s.

He pulls away, just a fraction, taking Sebastian’s face between his hands and kissing him right on the mouth. Gentle and sweet and almost ordinary. “We’re going to get dressed,” he says, and smiles when Sebastian frowns. “And then we’re going to meet Hayley for brunch, and show off our new rings to her.”

“Chris–,” Sebastian tries to interrupt, but Chris doesn’t let him.

“I mean, we have to go via my room because I’m not going out with my new husband looking like the walk of shame, you know.”

And the smile on Sebastian’s face is blinding, and Chris has to kiss that smile again.


End file.
